To be Your Present
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Jadi, belikan kado ulang tahunku, Dobe. Hari-ini-juga." Ini bukan Sasuke. Ini bukan Uchiha Sasuke, kan? Sho-ai, BoysLove, GaJe, AU, fict for Sasuke's Born Day 2011. Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto punya Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Short Fict a.k.a Drabble Fict, Shounen-ai, AU. Don't like, don't read!**

**[=o,o=]**

**_To be Your Present_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**[=o.o=]**

Pemuda dengan rambut pirangnya kini terduduk santai di ruang makan. Sosok wanita paruh baya menemaninya saat ini, ikut terduduk di kursi meja makan―tepat di hadapan pemuda _blonde_ itu.

Iris biru langitnya fokus pada sarapan pagi yang sudah disiapkan sang ibu. Sebuah ramen miso porsi sedang di pagi hari. Terlihat enak, tapi tak mengenyangkan. Mungkin.

Tersenyum lebar, ia mematahkan sumpitnya. "Itadakimasu~" selanjutnya, ia mulai melahap sarapan istimewanya.

"Naruto," sang ibu memanggil, menatap anak tunggalnya. Yang dipanggil pun balik menatap dengan mulut penuh berisi ramen. Hijau dan biru. "Apva?"

Kushina terdiam sebentar. Tawa kecil terhias di wajah cantiknya. Wajah konyol pemuda Namikaze-lah yang membuatnya begitu. "Coba tebak, besok hari apa?" Kushina berpangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya, menatap si pirang―masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hm... apa, ya?" mata biru langit Naruto menyipit. Otak miliknya pun mulai berpikir, mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Besok itu..." ia berdehem―sudah menelan ramennya―sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi makan. "... Sabtu, kan?" Naruto menatap Kushina lagi.

Kushina menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, benar, lalu?"

"Eh! Lalu? Masih ada lagi?"

"Tentu. Kau tidak ingat?"

"Eng..." deheman panjang, lagi. Kepala pirangnya tertunduk. Benar-benar sedang berpikir, mungkin. "...tak tahu, Okaa-san." ia mengangkat bahunya, benar-benar tak ingat.

Mendengar jawaban yang didengarnya, Kushina menghela napas. "Ingat-ingat lagi, Naruto. Kau kebanyakan makan ramen. Tak ada ramen lagi jika otakmu semakin bodoh."

"Eh? Jangan salahkan ramen. Ramen tidak bersalah. Okaa-san, jangan be―"

"Pikir baik-baik." sela Kushina cepat.

Tanpa mendengar protes selanjutnya dari Naruto, Kushina pun berdiri―beranjak dari duduknya―meninggalkan pemuda pirang dengan senyum kecil.

"Ah, memangnya apa, _sih_? Hm~" dengan itu, otak kecil pemuda Namikaze pun bekerja dua kali lebih keras dari biasanya untuk menemukan sebuah jawaban.

Hanya sebuah jawaban.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan..."

**:-:-:-:-:**

Naruto, putra tunggal Namikaze itu sedang berjalan, menelusuri koridor―sepi―sekolahnya dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Terlambat atau tidak?" serunya, pelan sembari mengacak rambut pirangnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia melenggang masuk ke arah kelasnya dan mendapati sosok pemuda raven yang menatap datar ke arahnya. Hanya ia, si Sasuke itu di kelasnya.

"Ohayou... Sasuke." sapanya ramah pada bungsu Uchiha. Naruto langsung duduk di bangkunya―tepat di samping Sasuke―dengan sedikit keringat yang meluncur dari dahinya.

"Ohayou."

Mata biru langitnya langsung menyapu bersih kelas yang ada. Suasana berubah drastis setelah ini. Dan di mana murid-murid lainnya? Dugaan Naruto salah untuk ini. Ia tak terlambat. Dan yang paling parah adalah―

"Sepi ya, Sasuke."

―hanya ada mereka berdua di sini, di sekolah ini.

"Hari ini sekolah libur." ujar Sasuke datar.

"Ha? Kenapa aku tak tahu, hei?"

"Karena hari libur ini aku yang memintanya pada Madara."

Bingung. Naruto sangat bingung. "M-Madara? Kepala Sekolah kita yang sekaligus kakekmu itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Oniksnya menatap si pirang datar. Memang terlihat begitu, datar tak berekspresi.

Satu. Dua. Tiga detik hitungan saat ini. Mereka masih terdiam―saling memandang―satu sama lain.

Lima detik...

"Hari ini aku ulang tahun." Sasuke membuka pembicaraannya lagi.

"Ahahaha... Iya, aku... tahu." dan itu ditimpali dengan tawa renyah Naruto.

Lebih tepatnya baru tahu kan si pirang ini?

"Otanjoubi omodetou, Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum lebar, mengacak pelan rambut _raven_ Sasuke.

"...aku ingin kado darimu," ucap Sasuke, "Namikaze Naruto."

Cihuy~

Seandainya saat ini Naruto sedang meminum jus, sudah pasti jus itu akan terciprat keluar dari mulutnya dan ia terbatuk-batuk karena kalimat―permintaan―Sasuke barusan.

Tapi pada kenyataannya, saat ini Naruto, si pemuda pirang itu, hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

Kenapa? Karena ini bukan Sasuke yang ia kenal. Kenapa? Karena Uchiha tidak―mungkin―begini. Kenapa? Karena Uchiha Sasuke meminta kado ulang tahunnya pada Namikaze Naruto.

"Kau sakit, Sasuke?" tangan karamelnya memegang kening Sasuke. Takut-takut ini pengaruh demam yang kelewat tinggi.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja tidak." Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Yang tadi itu... serius?" sirat kebingungan nampak di wajah _tan_ Naruto.

"Jelas, aku serius." dingin dibalas bungsu Uchiha.

Naruto berusaha mengeluarkan tawa, tawa garing yang jarang ia tampakkan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Sasuke. Hei, apa ini hari kebalikan, eh?

"Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Permintaanmu itu kuanggap 'iya', _lho_." Naruto tertawa lebar. Dan Sasuke hanya memandang pemuda pirang datar, lagi.

"Jadi, belikan kado ulang tahunku, Dobe. Hari-ini-juga." nada penekanan pada kalimat akhir.

"Eh?"

Untuk saat ini Naruto tak bisa berkata atau membalas tuntutan pemuda Uchiha barusan. Napasnya seakan tercekat. Dan hari ini penuh dengan kejutan untuknya. Tapi, kenapa harus terbalik seperti ini, heh?

Yang berulang tahun siapa, yang memberi kejutan juga siapa. Kenapa Sasuke yang membuat kejutan dan bukan Naruto? Ini benar-benar terbalik.

"Kado, ya?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Lagi-lagi otaknya berpikir untuk sesuatu yang bukan pelajaran. "Apa, ya?"

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia berpangku dagu memperhatikan sikap salah tingkah pemuda pirang. Rencana untuk memojokkan si pirang dipikir berhasil. Tapi mungkin―

"Jadikan aku sebagai kado ulang tahunmu saja, Sasuke. Hehehe..."

―tidak.

"Apa yang kau―"

"Karena aku belum menyiapkan kado, kejutan, dan segala hal untukmu, jadi kuputuskan aku yang akan menjadi kadomu." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang juga. "Bagaimana, Teme?"

Bukan ini yang Sasuke inginkan.

Kali ini pangkatnya tak berubah. Yang di bawah, mungkin? Atau yang di atas jika si pirang membolehkannya? Tunggu dulu, ini membicarakan tentang apa, _yak_? Lupakan. Balik ke cerita.

"Mau tidak, Uchiha... Sasuke?" nada yang terucap terdengar berbeda saat ini. Terdengar lebih... mesra. Dan itu membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Menatap tak datar lagi ke arah Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "... Aku tak menolaknya, Naruto."

"Benarkah? Senangnya jika kau berkata begitu, Sasuke."

Terdorong pelan hingga Sasuke terjatuh dengan tidak elit ke arah lantai kelas―dengan Naruto di atasnya―yang membuat suasana hening setelahnya dan berganti menjadi suara-suara aneh yang mengisi ruangan kelas mereka.

Dan tebak saja yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Oh, iya, tebak juga bagaimana posisinya. Semakin tidak jelas kalimat yang saya buat. Akhir kata...

**_END_**

Ia mendorong pelan tubuh pemuda pirang. "Jangan di sini, Bodoh."

"Tapi aku mau sekarang, Brengsek."

**_END Part 2_**

***ditabok massa***

**Awawa~ *melindungi diri* **

**Gomen atas kegajen fict ini. Sakit hati masih membekas gegara kemaren kagak ngikut S.N Day. T^T *nyesek* **

**Fict ini kerasa datar dan garing. Ga ada cinta-cintaannya pulak. Gomen. Gomen. *bungkuk dalem* **

**Oh, iyak. **_**Happy born day**_**, Sasuke. Semakin langgeng ama Naruto, yak. *ngelap ingus* #plak**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
